The 178th Hunger Games
by medicusquis
Summary: A sumbit your tribute story, CLOSED! If your tribute was not used yet, please either change the district or I won't use them. District changes due TOMORROW! T 'cause it's HG...District 2 reapings are up.
1. Form for Tributes

**Ok, hi, this is Cary!:) I'm now also making a 'Submit Your Tribute' type story. Please, no more than 2 tributes per person...**

**Name:**

**Age(12-18):**

**Gender:**

**District(1-12):**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Alliances/Romance, do they want?:**

**Strength(equal to weakness, no more than 3):**

**Weakness(look above):**

**Stategy in Games:**

**Volunteered or Picked:**

**Family/Friends/Past:**

**Other:**


	2. First Draft of List

**Hi, Cary again!:) I have the first draft of my list!**

1-Rain Sequins(female);

2-Camisole(Cammie) Malcite(female);

3-

4-Eris Delgrave(female);

5-Nan Weatherall(female);

6-

7-;Luke Bryant(male)

8-Alicia Quirke(female);

9-Hope Jaminston(female);

10-Bavin Galladay(female);

11-

12-Basil Knight(female);

**Please, make as many tributes as you want! I need more boys for this! Thanks, just try to make tributes that aren't already taken...**


	3. Note and List 2 of Tributes

**Hi, Cary again!:) I have the second draft of my list!**

1-Rain Sequins(female); Jonathan(Nate) Summers(male)

2-Camisole(Cammie) Malcite(female);

3-

4-Eris Delgrave(female);

5-Nan Weatherall(female);

6-

7-;Luke Bryant(male)

8-Alicia Quirke(female);

9-Hope Jaminston(female);

10-Bavin Galladay(female);

11-Emerald(Ema) Greene(female); Thorn Bryant(male)

12-Basil Knight(female);

**Please, make as many tributes as you want! I need more boys for this! Thanks, just try to make tributes that aren't already taken...**

**As you can tell, Reaping with D1 is finished.  
There are girl spots open in district 3, 6, and 7. There are boy spots open in district 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, and 12.  
Please make tributes for these districts.**

Working on D11 reaping.


	4. Draft 3

**Hi, Cary again!:) I have the second draft of my list!**

1-Rain Sequins(female); Jonathan(Nate) Summers(male)

2-Camisole(Cammie) Malcite(female); Desmond Thatch(male)

3-

4-Eris Delgrave(female);

5-Nan Weatherall(female);

6-

7-Felicity(female);Luke Bryant(male)

8-Alicia Quirke(female);

9-Hope Jaminston(female); Kepler Oughtred(male)

10-Bavin Galladay(female);

11-Emerald(Ema) Greene(female); Thorn Bryant(male)

12-Basil Knight(female); Tristen Marrin(male)

**There are girl spots open in district 3, 6. There are boy spots open in district 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10.**

**I have someone making two more tributes, but after that, it's closed. If your character is not here, and you still want them to be, the district you picked is most likely full. Either change the district, or your character won't be in.**


	5. 4th Draft READ BOTTOM

**Hi, Cary again!:) I have the second draft of my list!**

1-Rain Sequins(female); Jonathan(Nate) Summers(male)

2-Camisole(Cammie) Malcite(female); Desmond Thatch(male)

3-Terra Ranes(female);

4-Eris Delgrave(female);

5-Nan Weatherall(female);

6-;Corbyn Reeler(male)

7-Felicity Melt(female);Luke Bryant(male)

8-Alicia Quirke(female);

9-Hope Jaminston(female); Kepler Oughtred(male)

10-Bavin Galladay(female);

11-Emerald(Ema) Greene(female); Thorn Bryant(male)

12-Basil Knight(female); Tristen Marrin(male)

**There are boy spots open in district 4, 5,8, 10. There's a girl spot in 6.**

**I need 12 names for people in the capitol and my bloodbath names...Any ideas? Please review them.**


	6. Last Draft

**Hi, Cary again!:) I have the second draft of my list!**

1-Rain Sequins(female); Jonathan(Nate) Summers(male)

2-Camisole(Cammie) Malcite(female); Desmond Thatch(male)

3-Terra Ranes(female); Kit Zimmerman

4-Eris Delgrave(female); Luk Blanfor

5-Nan Weatherall(female); Kayden Dawson

6-Irena Ven;Corbyn Reeler(male)

7-Felicity Melt(female);Luke Bryant(male)

8-Alicia Quirke(female); Tyler Inksar

9-Hope Jaminston(female); Kepler Oughtred(male)

10-Bavin Galladay(female); Quina Siddoria

11-Emerald(Ema) Greene(female); Thorn Bryant(male)

12-Basil Knight(female); Tristen Marrin(male)

**CAPITOL:**

GiGi Grawmpty

- Lardy Tardy

- Finsky Orbamorf

- Jiggle Tramper

- Minto Pinta

- Qwerty Yulipop  
Alanya Chols

Delissa Brookes

Tisha Katsman

Lumina Mistune

Siella Lorenzito  
Karia Blaphor


	7. District One Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

Jonathan(nate) Summers POV

It's the morning. The morning of the reaping. I'm dressed and ready already as I walk down the stairs. My stepmom is screaming at me to get downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I said. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. I ate breakfast, ignoring her telling me how I should live up to my brothers. They've all died. In the Hunger Games.

"Yeah, I know. I will." I said, just to get her to stop talking about it. I mean, usually I am a good kid, but she just annoys me so much.

A little later, I wove through the crowd. I saw my friend, Ruby, looking brave and ready for everything in the crowd of twelves. She waved to me and I waved back. I then worked my way to the group of fourteens.

"Hello everyone and happy hunger games!" Ellie Frens, who was announcing the games for us this year, said. She was smiling a huge smile. "Ladies first I think!" she said. The girls were all shifting nervously around.

"The tribute is Ruby Yetyis!" she said. Ruby walked to the stage with a smile. "Any volunteers she asked."

A girl with brown hair streaked with pink and orange wearing a pair of black pants and a lime green shirt walked onstage and said, "I volunteer!"

"And who are you?" Ellie asked, as Ruby walked down from the stage, looking disappointed.

"I'm Rain. Rain Sequins." The girl said.

"Welcome to the Games Rain!" Ellie said. "now for the boys!" she said. She reached her hand into the ball and pulled out a small piece of paper, containing a boy's name on it. "And the boy tribute is….Jonathan Summers."

I froze. That was my name. I walked slowly onstage, terrified. "I'm Jonathan, but call me Nate." I said, worried.

"Welcome to the Games Nate!" Ellie said.

After the mayor finished the Treaty of Treason, he smiled. Then Ellie siad, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

"The odds are never in my favor." I murmered, shaking her hand as tradtion is. The tributes have to shake hands.

"It's fine, we'll so this. One of us have to win," Rain said.

**Rain Sequins POV**

I woke up on the morning of the reaping to my brothers downstairs already making breakfast. Leon was not letting Luke make something, so they were arguing.

"Lee, Luke, please be quiet." I heard my aunt say as I walked downstairs.

My sister was sitting at the table. My three siblings looked up as I walked down. I was the only one who was eligible for the Games in my family, so I had promised to volunteer.

A little later, I walked into the crowd and stood next to the other fifteens.

"Hello everyone and happy hunger games!" Ellie Frens, who was announcing the games for us this year, said. She was smiling a huge smile. "Ladies first I think!" she said. Almost all the girls were all shifting nervously around.

"The tribute is Ruby Yetyis!" she said. A girl, I suppose she was Ruby, walked to the stage with a smile. "Any volunteers?" she asked.

I walked onstage and stuck my tongue out at Ruby as I said, "I volunteer!"

"And who are you?" Ellie asked, as Ruby walked down from the stage, looking disappointed.

"I'm Rain. Rain Sequins." I said, with a grin.

"Welcome to the Games Rain!" Ellie said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Now for the boys!" she said. She reached her hand into the ball and pulled out a small piece of paper, containing a boy's name on it. "And the boy tribute is….Jonathan Summers."

I saw a boy in the crowd freeze, I presumed that was Jonathan.

"I'm Jonathan, but call me Nate." The boy said with a scared, terrified, and also worried face as he walked onstage. I smiled, but I don't think he saw.

"Welcome to the Games Nate!" Ellie said.

After the mayor finished the Treaty of Treason, he smiled. Then Ellie siad, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

"The odds are never in my favor." Nate murmered, shaking my hand as tradition is.

"It's fine, we'll so this. One of us have to win," I said, trying to reassure him.


	8. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

Desmond Thatch POV  
I woke up the morning of the reapings expecting little more than nothing. I got up and got dressed, wearing the first clothes I found. A pair of black pants and a crimson red shirt. I slipped on black shoes and walked out to the group of eighteens in my district. I walked into the group, staring at nothing.  
Dread Reap was the person reaping this year, what a perfect name. We all dreaded the reapings, so it was fitting for him to be named that as he reaped us. "Ladies first I suppose." he said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. Fitting, right? He's picking the names for two kids who will most likely be killed, and he's just smiling his face off. He reached his hand into the ball and pulled out a name. "And the female tribute for district two is Camisole Malcite!"  
A girl who has blond hair and is very tan walks onstage. "Any volunteers?" Dread asked. No one came up to volunteer. "Ok, now for the boys!" he said. He reached his hand into the ball, "The male tribute for district two is…Desmond Thatch." I walked onstage.  
"Any volunteers?" Dread asked. I didn't expect anyone to take my place. No one trusts me, therefore, no one likes me either. "None, okay. Happy Hunger Games!" he said.  
The mayor read the treaty and all through it, I was planning my game. I was going to be ready and I would win. I didn't even stop thinking as we shook hands, not paying any attention to anything around us.

Camisole(Cammie) Malcite POV  
It's the morning of the reapings. I woke up and got dressed. I didn't pay much attention to what I wore, but I knew that it would be perfect. I walked into the group of eighteens.  
Dread Reap was the person reaping this year, what an awesome name. Everyone dreaded the reapings, so this name was amazing for his job. Dread Reap. "Ladies first I suppose." he said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. Good. That means he's ready for these games to watch the poor defenseless idiots all die. "And the female tribute for district two is Camisole Malcite!"  
I walk onstage, grinning. "Any volunteers?" Dread asked. No one came up to volunteer for me. "Ok, now for the boys!" he said. He reached his hand into the ball, "The male tribute for district two is…Desmond Thatch." A boy with black hair, black pants, and a red shirt walked onstage. He looked…promising for an interesting game.  
"Any volunteers?" Dread asked. No one took his place. "None, okay. Happy Hunger Games!" he said.  
The mayor read through the treaty, and I was smiling the whole time. No one would ever guess that me, a poor innocent weak girl would ever have any chance of winning these games. I shook his hand as it all ended.  
"May the odds ever be in your favor."

**Wow..That seems really short..Well, hope it was okay...**


	9. Not From MeSorry for Not Writing!

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for taking so long, but I'm back, and I'm writing my repongs again! I am helping out with another set of reapings, so these could take me a little bit, but I just wanted to tell you all that I am continuing now, and my next reapings(District 3, I believe) should be up in a matter of less than a week! So so so so so sorry for taking so long, but I will be ready to put up my reapings really really soon! Thanks so so much for putting up with my absence(my computer wouldn't let me get on this site!), but I am writing again! Thanks so much..**

**Yeah...**

**~~Cary**


End file.
